


Something to Celebrate

by alessandralee



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Gen, Misses Clause Challenge, Yuletide 2015, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessandralee/pseuds/alessandralee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A class assignment leaves Mal and Evie scrambling to find something that doesn’t call up awful memories of the Isle of the Lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Celebrate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/gifts).



> I was so glad someone requested Descendants. I really loved the relationship between Mal and Evie in the movie, so getting the opportunity to focus more on that was great.

Sweltering heat was a new experience for Mal and Evie. According to Jane, it was only a little hotter than average for the beginning of June, but with the air conditioning broken in this wing of the school, everyone has been miserable all day.

Evie actually catches herself missing the wet chill of the Isle of the Lost for a moment. It certainly wasn’t comfortable back there, but at least they had the option of piling on layer after layer of moth-eaten blankets until they felt comfortable.

Evie had draped her crocheted cardigan over the back of her chair as soon as she entered Auradonian History, but she was still sweating in her tank top and shirt.

Even Mal had decided to leave her leather jacket back in their dorm room and trade in her usual boots for sandals.

The heat and humidity had made it hard for her to concentrate.

Mr. Cogsworth was droning on about next week’s final exam, and Mal’s only saving grace was the fact that she knows Evie is taking detailed notes for herself. Whatever she needed to study, Evie will make sure she’s up to date.

The word ‘party’ makes it’s way into Mal’s ear, past a particularly vivid daydream of a dip in the cool waters of the Enchanted Lake.

That gets her attention.

Chad Charming passes back a flyer to her without making eye contact.

Mal skims over it.

Because he’s giving them an in class final on ______, they still need to do something on the last day of classes. Professor Cogsworth is using that day to throw a ‘Cultural Celebration.’

They’re each to bring in a dish that represents their family or the area of Auradon they call home.

Mal’s practically licking her lips thinking about all the things Lonnie might be bringing to class when Chad mutter, “Better watch out for any poisoned apples,” under his breath.

Mal kicks the back of his chair, hard, then turns to see if Evie heard him.

To anyone else she would look fine, but Mal knows her well enough to make out the slight quiver in her lower lip.

Good thing Mal’s been itching for a little mischief. There’s a spell in her book that will give Chad two left feet at tourney practice.

When Mr. Cogsworth dismisses them for the day, Mal checks in with Evie.

“I’m fine,” she insists, and Mal knows that, even if she isn’t right now, she will be soon enough. “But he does have a point.”

Mal laughs, “Chad Charming never has a point.”

She’s about to elaborate on all the other things Chad lacks (a clue, an actual personality, an original thought in his head) when Ben joins them.

“How are the two fairest ladies in all the land?” he greets them.

Both Mal and Evie smile at the compliment, although Mal also rolls her eyes at the pomp that accompanies it. Clearly Ben has spent too much time lately schmoozing with Auradon’s dignitaries.

“Fine, now that we’re out of that sauna,” Mal tells him as she pushes open the door to the courtyard eating area. It’s the long way back to their dorms, but, more important, they’ll be able to catch a breeze.

“Speaking of, what are you guys bringing to Cogsworth’s Cultural Celebration?” Ben asks, in a way that makes it sound far fancier than a way to kill time at the end of the year. “I think I’m going to try and talk the Castle chef into making a few of my dad’s favorite cream cakes.”

“That’s what I was talking about,” Evie turns to Mal. “What could we possible brign that doesn’t have some negative connotation to it?”

“Apples are definitely out of the question,” Mal says. Chad would have a field day with that.

“Then what?” Evie asks.

“Something from the Island,” Mal says. She just has to figure out what.

“Stale coffee?” Evie’s one step ahead of her. “Moldy bread?”

Ben looks horrified. Clearly he wasn’t aware of just how bad things were on the Isle of the Lost. He knew her mother wasn’t going to win any parenting awards, but the problems when deeper than that.

Mal hasn’t been particularly forthcoming with the details.

“There has to have been something good you guys can bring,” Ben says optimistically. “What did you guys eat at parties? Birthday, graduations, that kind of thing.”

“At my sixth birthday party we had sour apple cakes?” Evie replies bitterly. “Apples are a recurring theme with my mother.”

Mal is relieved that Evie doesn’t share any other details of that party. Namely, that it ended with Maleficent banishing both Evie and her mother for a decade.

Ben stops trying to help at that point, he just pats Evie on the shoulder and rubs Mal’s back sympathetically.

“We could bring in mud and tell everyone it’s chocolate frosting,” Mal suggests. “My mother did that to me once.”

Ben once again looks shocked, but Evie just laughs. With Maleficent currently occupying the form of a tiny lizard in the Royal Menagerie and the Evil Queen still stuck on the Island, it’s gotten easier for them to leave the past in the past.

“I’m sure we’ll figure something out,” Evie says. “We can always just lie. That would be a pretty good representation of the Isle of the Lost.”

Mal nods, it can’t be worse than any of their other options. How would anyone know otherwise?

\---

“I spoke to Mr. Cogsworth,” Evie announces only hours after their final exam.

“And he told you to stop brownnosing and let him grade our exams in peace?” Mal teases.

“And he told me that entire class exceeded expectations,” Evie corrects her. “Only one person failed.”

It’s definitely not Evie, who is currently a straight A student, and Mal’s pretty sure it isn’t her either. She’s not as good with history as she is in her Studio Art class, but she’s maintaining a solid B plus average.

“Well that’s good,” she says. “Now I just have to worry about Chem.”

“And I spoke to him about the Cultural Celebration,” Evie adds.

“Is he letting us off the hook?” Mal asks.

Evie shakes her head, “I didn’t ask him to. I decided what I want ot bring and I wanted to get his approval first.”

“And?”

“And I’m going to bake an apple pie,” Evie declares.

“But that’s—“

“The same fruit my mom poisoned Snow White with?” Evie finishes for her. “I know. I’m going to rehabilitate it. And myself. It might not be as flashy as defeating a dragon to save the entire kingdom,” she grins at Mal, “but I’m working with what I’ve got.”

“Evie, that’s—“

“Risky? Probably going to earn me a few nasty comments from Chad?” Evie guesses. “I can handle it.”

“That’s really brave,” Mal finishes what she was saying.

Evie smiles, “I’m glad you think so. But now you need to figure out what you’re bringing and help me find a recipe. I saw one for cheddar crust, but that’s kind of weird.”

“Crumb topping,” Mal suggests. “It’s delicious. And I decided what I’m making too.”

Evie raises and eyebrow inquisitively.

“The food that helped make Auradon our new home,” Mal explains.

“Chocolate chip cookies?” Evie guesses.

“Sans the love potion,” Mal says.

“Then we’re all set,” Evie starts unpacking her schoolbag, glad to have Mal on board with her idea.

Mal checks the clock, “Yeah, and if we head to the kitchens now, we might be able to finish baking by dinner.”

Evie drops the rest of her bag onto her bed, “Let’s go.”


End file.
